A Song Calling for You, Baby!
by Nickhy Trevor Park
Summary: La la la la la lagu ini memanggilmu. Lagu seperti ini. Tolong jangan pergi, ini sudah cukup. Jangan mengatakan kata itu kedua kali. Cukup, aku megerti semuanya sekarang. Jangan katakan itu lagi./Tittle, summary & story yang ada yang nyambung/SiBum dan kawan-kawan/PEGAXUE! TUNJUKAN DIRI KALIAN!/Newbie di fandom ini.


A Song Calling for You, Baby!

Author : Nickhy Trevor Park  
Cast : Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum and Other Cast  
Rated : T/M  
Pairing : Sesuai keinginan author  
Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor  
Disclaimer : Siwon milik Kibum. Kibum milik Siwon. SiBum saling memiliki. Mutlak!  
Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy, M-Preg, Pervert!Won Cool!Bum  
Summary : La la la la la lagu ini memanggilmu. Lagu seperti ini. Tolong jangan pergi, ini sudah cukup. Jangan mengatakan kata itu kedua kali. Cukup, aku megerti semuanya sekarang. Jangan katakan itu lagi.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
_o0o_Nickhy Trevor Park © 2012_o0o_

.

.

Someone POV

Hidup adalah sebuah dongeng yang menceritakan tentang sebuah kisah fakta atau fiksi dimana kita menjadi pemeran utama di dalamnya. Sebagai seorang pemeran utama pasti kita harus dihadapkan dengan berbagai kisah yang akan menentukan bagaimana kelanjutan dari kisah tersebut akan berawal dan akan berakhir.  
Seperti kebanyakan kisah cerita yang pernah kita dengar dari cerita karangan orang-orang dewasa zaman dahulu, di dalam cerita tersebut pasti ada kisah suka, bahagia, dan mengharukan. Bahkan ada pula kisah yang memiliki alur cerita kesedihan dan kesusahan hidup.  
Di kala kita merasa bahagia atau senang, dengan begitu mudahnya kita melupakan segala kebaikan yang telah Dia berikan kepada kita. Tanpa ucapan rasa syukur dan terima kasih, kita abaikan Dia. Menganggap Dia tak ada dan seolah ini adalah hasil kerja keras kita sendiri. Tak ingatkah kita siapa yang telah menciptakan kita, bumi dan segala isinya di dunia yang begitu sempit ini?  
Di saat kesedihan dan kesusahan melanda kita, kita dengan sengaja pasti akan mengatakan 'Tuhan sungguh tak adil' atau 'Tuhan memang tak menyayangi kita' bahkan ada 'Aku benci Tuhan!'. Sungguh! Apa semua kata-kata itu pantas kita lontarkan kepada Tuhan yang telah memberi kita kesempatan untuk hidup di dunia ini dan menikmati segala fasilitas yang telah Tuhan telah berikan kepada kita?  
Tapi inilah hidup. Tanpa ada itu semua, hidup akan terasa hampa. Apa boleh buat? Kita yang berani berbuat, kita juga yang harus berani bertanggung jawab dihadapan-Nya nanti. Dan inilah kisah diantara ribuan, bahkan jutaan kisah yang ada di dunia ini.  
Kisah cintaku dan kisah cinta'nya'.

.

Someone POV End

.

Normal POV

Yumezen Restaurant, Osaka, Japan.

08.49 PM JST.

Cuaca begitu sangat dingin. Temperatur udara mungkin saat ini telah menunjuk pada angka dibawah garis nol derajat. Beruntung salju tidak turun dengan lebat. Tapi tetap saja udara terasa dingin menusuk kulit. Walaupun saat ini kau tengah berada diantara ratusan orang sekalipun, kau tetap saja akan merasa kedinginan.  
Tetapi tidak dengan namja tampan satu ini. Choi Siwon, namanya. Kini namja tampan itu tengah menghabiskan malam dinginnya didalam sebuah restaurant yang bisa dikatakan cukup mewah bagi orang kalangan kelas atas. Terlihat dari desain interior restaurant dengan arsitek gaya Eropa yang mewah. Dilengkapi pula dengan alunan suara musik klasik yang menambah kehangatan didalam restaurant tersebut.  
Namja tampan bermarga Choi tersebut begitu menyukai suasana seperti ini. Telihat dia kini tengah menikmati satu piring chocolate waffle dengan beberapa potongan buah strawberry, blackberry, dan satu skop ice cream vanilla serta chocolate sauce sebagai pemanis diatasnya. Tidak lupa juga dia memesan satu cangkir coffee espresso yang kini sudah tersaji disamping piringnya. Makanan dan minuman favoritnya.  
Mengingat semua makanan yang tersaji didepannya tersebut, dia jadi mengingat seseorang yang begitu sangat –amat- sangat dia rindukan. Orang yang selama tiga tahun ini telah dia tinggalkan. Orang yang telah membantunya untuk menghabiskan masa-masa hidupnya sampai sekarang. Orang yang telah memberikan warna baru dalam kehidupannya. Orang yang amat dia sayangi, bahkan dia cintai. Dia amat sangat merindukannya.  
Dia rogoh saku mantelnya, mencari-cari dimana keberadaan ponselnya. Setelah menemukannya, dia segera menyalakan ponsel tersebut dan kini terpampanglah sebuah gambar seorang namja manis nan cantik yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya imut didalam ponsel canggihnya. Hanya dengan melihat fotonya saja mampu membuatnya tersenyum. Apalagi jika dia sudah berhadapan dengan namja manis itu secara langsung? Dia tak akan henti-hentinya tertawa lebar.  
Dan tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, dia segera menekan beberapa angka dalam touch screen-nya yang sudah dia hafal diluar kepala. Tentu saja orang yang spesial yang tengah dia rindukan kini.

Klik!

"Yeoboseyo?"  
'Yeoboseyo~ Nuguseyo?' terdengar suara serak dari seberang telefonnya. Mendengar suaranya saja, mampu membuat rasa rindu didalam hatinya kian membuncah.  
"Apa kau sudah tidur chagiya?"  
'Ya! Kau menganggu tidurku! Aiisshh~' sepertinya orang itu sedang merasa kesal sekarang.  
"Haha.. Mianhae chagi. Nan mollayo. Cha, eotteokhae jinaeyo?"  
'Ye~ Neodo?'  
"Nado. Jeongmal bogoshipeo chagiya~"  
'Aku tahu!' dan kini Siwon bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi yang sedang dipasang oleh orang yang dirindukannya itu. Siwon jadi tersenyum sendiri membayangkannya.  
"Jadi.. Kau tak merindukanku? Hah~ Baiklah.. Aku tutup telefonnya saja.. Annyeong~"  
'Yak! Kau! Berani menganggu tidurku, kau juga harus berani bertanggung jawab!' dan lagi-lagi Siwon harus melengkungkan sudut bibirnya dengan begitu lebar, dimple-nya tercetak dengan begitu jelas di pipinya. Padahal dia hanya bermaksud ingin menggodanya saja. Sungguh dia ingin tertawa saat ini. Tapi dia menahannya. Dia masih ingat situasi, kondisi, dan toleransi didalam restaurant ini.  
"Arraseo.. Bogoshipeo chagi~"  
'Nado..'  
"Haha.. Arra.. Arra.. Apa kau sudah makan?" Aduh~ Choi Siwon yang jenius! Kenapa kau malah menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang tak penting seperti ini sih?  
'Sudah.. Tolong jangan berbelit-belit! Waktu adalah uang! Jangan sia-siakan waktu karena waktu itu harganya sangat mahal. Dan jika dihitung dengan kurs dollar Amerika Serikat, bahkan kurs Poundsterling Inggris sekalipun, nilai waktu itu tak ada bandingannya. Jadi tolong berbicara dengan cepat dan biarkan aku tidur dengan segera mungkin Tuan Choi!' Dan apa yang kini tengah dilakukan oleh Tuan Choi Siwon? Dia hanya mampu speechless setelah mendengar penuturan Kibum –orang yang Siwon telefon- yang super panjang. Dan Siwon bukan speechless gara-gara apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Kibum-Nya. Melainkan ini adalah baru pertama kalinya dia mendengar Kibum-Nya menjawab pertanyaannya –ya bukan pertanyaannya juga sih- dengan begitu panjang. Biasanya Kibum-Nya akan menjawab pertanyaannya tak lebih dari 10-15 kata. Dan ini? Ige mwoya? Mimpi apa Siwon tadi siang? Ah! Lupakan!  
"A_ah! Itu.. Mmm.."  
'Itu? Itu apa Tuan Choi? Ah! Sudahlah.. Kau terlalu lama.. Aku mau tidur.. Annyeong!'  
"T_tu_tung_"

Tuuutt.. Tuuutt.. Tuuutt...

"_gu.."  
Dan yah Tuan Choi. Kau terlambat! Lebih baik kau beritahu dia lain kali. Masih banyak kesempatan untukmu.  
Dan dengan muka lesu bercampur kesal, Siwon memandangi layar ponselnya yang kini hanya menampilkan layar hitam. Dengan segera dia masukkan ponsel canggihnya itu kedalam saku mantelnya kembali. Menaruh beberapa lembar uang Won diatas meja dan segera beranjak keluar dari restaurant tersebut, kembali ke apartement-nya dan mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya. Hari yang sangat melelahkan! Ditambah dengan apa yang tadi ingin dia sampaikan kepada Kibum, harus terputus ditengah jalan. Dia ingin sesegera mungkin pulang ke Korea dan memberikan 'manusia es' itu sebuah 'hukuman'. Dan tentunya 'hukuman' itu akan sangat menyenangkan untuk seorang Tuan Choi Siwon yang pervert ini. Kekekeke~

.

-Kibum's Side-

"Kenapa tiba-tiba perasaanku tak enak ya? Ah! Sudahlah.. Lebih baik aku sekarang mulai tidur, daripada besok terlambat.. Ini semua gara-gara 'dia' yang seenak jidat Yoochun Ahjussi yang telah mengganggu tidur indahku! Awas kalau kau pulang nanti! Tunggu!"  
Dan seperti itulah kira-kira kata umpatan yang keluar dari bibir sexy uri Snow White satu ini. Tanpa diberi tahu pun, kalian pasti tahu sendiri kemana arah umpatan itu ditujukan. Kita lebih baik berdo'a saja demi keselamatan untuk uri SiBum nanti.

.

-Yoochun's Side-

Duagh!

"Aww!"  
"Omo! Gwaenchanayo Chunnie~ya?" Tanya seorang namja cantik kepada seseorang yang dipanggilnya 'Chunnie' –Yoochun- dengan suara lumba-lumbanya yang terdengar begitu khawatir. Yang ditanya pun hanya sibuk mengelus permukaan jidatnya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut setelah menabrak kepala ranjang tadi. Loh? Kok bisa?  
"Ne. Nan gwaenchana chagi.. Hanya sedikit nyeri." Terlihat Yoochun masih memijat pelan jidatnya yang masih tetap terasa sakit, dan ini semakin membuat Junsu –namja cantik tadi- semakin menatap khawatir dengan keadaan kekasihnya.  
"Apa kita lebih baik hentikan saja ini? Aku kasihan meli_"  
"Eh! Jangan! Tanggung.. Lebih baik kita tuntaskan ini sesegera mungkin chagiya~" Potong Yoochun. Mana mau dia berhenti ditengah jalan seperti ini. Apalagi ini menyangkut 'benda kebanggaannya'. Hell no!  
"Sssshhh~ Ahh~ K-kauuhh.. Sempiitthh chagiihh~" tak mau membuang-buang waktu lebih banyak lagi, Yoochun pun segera bergerak mengin-out 'little Mickhy' didalam surga yang menjadi favoritnya itu.  
"Ahh~ Chunnieehh.. Fasterrhh yeo_bohhh.. Ah! Ahhh~" Inilah lanjutan dari kisah percintaan –bercinta- 'Sang Jidat Lebar' dan 'Sang Pemilik Suara Lumba-lumba' yang cantik itu. Oke! Mari kita tinggalkan mereka sebelum kita terkontaminasi virus yadong dari 'Sang Jidat lebar'. [YC : wah curang elu thor! | A : mian.. curang disebelah mananya Yoochun-ssi? *watados* | YC : udah deh.. jangan berlagak sok polos begitu! Nggak cocok ama muka elu thor! | A : #pundung dipojokkan *garuk2 tembok* hikss..]

.

.

_o0o_A Song Calling for You, Baby!_o0o_

.

.  
SM High School, Seoul, Korea.

01.38 PM KST.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Terdengar derap langkah kaki yang bertabrakan dengan dinginnya lantai marmer itu. Seorang namja tampan kini tengah berjalan seorang diri melewati lorong-lorong kelas yang sepi yang ada di sekolah tersebut. Bibirnya tak ayal berhenti untuk menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman ketika mengingat kejadian yang barusan dia alami. Menjahili Evil Prince SM High School. Memang ada suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri jika dia bisa mengerjai si Evil itu. Terutama saat menggodanya dengan segala macam yang berhubungan dengan 'sesuatu yang spesial'.  
Kim Jong Woon atau biasa dipanggil Yesung. Seorang guru kesenian dari club music yang ada di SM High School, bernama Art of Voice Music Club. Seorang yang memiliki suara yang mampu menghipnotis indera pendengaran setiap orang yang mendengar suaranya. Dan kemapuannya dalam menyanyi memang tak perlu diragukan lagi. Semua murid yang telah di bimbingnya, sebagian besar adalah seorang penyayi sukses di Korea maupun di mancanegara. Dan inilah yang menjadi kebanggaan SM High School.  
"Ya! Hyung!"  
Tiba-tiba suara seseorang menginstrupsi kegiatannya. Dia hentikan langkah kakinya dan berbalik arah, melihat siapa orang yang telah memanggilnya. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya setelah mengetahui siapa barusan yang memanggilnya.  
"Wae?" Tanya Yesung to the point.  
Seperti itulah sifat Yesung. Tak mau berbasa-basi. Walaupun dengan orang terdekatnya sekalipun, dia akan langsung mengungkapkan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Apalagi untuk orang seperti ini? Ck!  
"Hosh~ hosh~ Kenapa Hyung dari tadi aku panggil tak menyahut?" kata orang itu sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan sehabis berlari mengejar Yesung tadi. Dengan segera dia hapus peluh yang mulai bercucuran di jidat lebarnya itu. Apa kau sehabis lomba lari marathon Park Seonsaengnim?  
"Memang ada apa Yoochun-ah?" Yesung kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang guru. Suasana masih sama seperti tadi. Sunyi. Ya karena ini masih jam belar mengajar, tentu saja masih sepi.  
"Kau dengar itu?" ucap Yoochun memulai percakapan. Dia sejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan Yesung. Merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan sehabis berlari tadi.  
"Dengar tentang apa?" Yesung yang merasa –sedikit- tertarik, menolehkan wajahnya sekilas kearah namja yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sedari Junior High School itu.  
"'Dia' akan segera kembali."

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung Yesung seakan berhenti berdetak. Nafasnya memburu. Tanpa sadar, Yesung menghentikan langkahnya. Kini keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di dahinya, bahkan disekujur tubuhnya.  
'Dia akan kembali?' batin Yesung was-was.  
"Hem? Wae Hyung? Gwaenchanayo?" Yoochun yang baru menyadari sikap aneh yang ditunjukkan Yesung, segera menolehkan kepalanya kepada namja pecinta kura-kura itu. [A : emang udah dasarnya aja orangnya aneh -_-" #pluk *dilempar cangkang ddangkoma* | YS : eh dasar elu ya! Ama suami sendiri bilang gue aneh? Kita talak tilu! | A : A..a..a..a.. Kalo Yeye berani cerain aku, aku nggak bakalan jodohin Yeye sama Nae Baby Wookie di ff ini :p | RW : emang aku ini siapanya kamu thor? #innocent | A : kakak terimut aku! Kyaaaa~ *muka berbinar* | RW : sejak kapan yaa aku dilahirkan dari rahim eomma kamu thor? Dan juga, lagipula aku ini bakalan tetep setia sama Yesungie Hyung kok.. weekkss :p *peluk Yesung* #smirk Yesung | A : *ambil tali tambang* #gantungin diri dipohon cimplukan hikss..]  
"Apa kau sakit Hyung?" lanjut Yoochun.  
"A_Ah! Gwaenchana.. Em, Yoochun-ah, kapan dia akan kembali?" kembali memasang wajah stoic-nya dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda. Pandangan matanya lurus ke depan, tatapan matanya berubah menjadi lebih tajam. Namun, jika kita melihatnya lebih intens lagi, mata obsidian kelam itu seakan menyiratkan berbagai perasaan yang hanya Yesung dan Tuhan yang tahu.  
"Mungkin sekitar dua atau tiga hari lagi."  
"Ooh.." dan Yesung hanya bisa ber'oh' ria. Pikirannya semakin melayang jauh mengingat kenangan pahit masa lalunya bersama 'dia'. Dan apa itu? Dia akan kembali? Oh Tuhan! Ini sama saja dengan membuka bekas luka yang belum lama mengering. Baiklah. Biarkan ini kisah ini mengalir sebagaimana semestinya.

.

.  
_o0o_A Song Calling for You, Baby!_o0o_

.

.  
"Kibum-ah.."  
"Hmm.."  
"Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku langsung jatuh cinta padamu."  
"Hmm.."  
"Maukah kau menjadi namjachingu-ku?"

Plak!

.

.

.  
Kyaaaa! Fanfiction macam apa ini?  
Gaje beneeeerrrrr~  
Gomen.. Gomen.. Jangan timpukin Nickhy jika readers tak mengerti dengan jalan cerita dari ff gaje Nickhy ini. (-/|\-)  
Mianhae.. Sebenernya ini baru dalam tahap perencanaan. Entah nanti Nickhy bisa lanjut apa nggak, Nickhy tak tau. Kekeke~ #smirk  
Ohoho.. Mian juga.. di chap pertama ini, Nickhy langsung menanam bibit-bibit(?) konflik.. kekeke~  
Padahal niatnya Nickhy ingin menanamnya di bagian pertengahan cerita, tapi yaa seperti inilah jadinya..  
Mohon dinikmati.. #bow  
Dan disini Nickhy akan mencoba untuk membuat multi-pairing, maksudnya pair dari berbagai Couple yang ada maksudnya.. Tapi tetap, yang jadi main cast-nya itu Siwon Daddy dan Kibum Mommy dunk~  
Tenang saja.. Nickhy nggak bakal pasang Crack Pair. Semua Official Pair ^_^  
Yaa mungkin nanti bakal ada juga yang nyerempet-nyerempet(?) dikit jadi Crack Pairing.. hehehe~ *sama aja donk?*  
Don't be silent readers OK!  
Review.. Review.. Review…  
Review kalian yang menentukan berlanjut atau tidaknya fanfiction ini ^^  
Kamsahamnida…

[Tuesday, December 11, 2012 at 05.16 AM]

_o0o_Nickhy Trevor Park_o0o_


End file.
